


The Panic Button

by Wakacchanai (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, Dating Sim World, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I did this in my usual style of 3rd person and just used the name Sol instead of Yuki, Kinda, She/Her pronouns are used since that's what Sol uses, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wakacchanai
Summary: What are your preferences like? I wanna get your attention, even just for a little while. // Obey Me White Day Twitter gift exchange piece for twitter user Itsukaes! Leviathan overhears Lord Diavolo asking Sol about any possible crushes she might have in the human world and decides to up his game.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Panic Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsukaes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Itsukaes).



> Hello! I really hope this could bring a smile to your face. It was really fun working with Levi for this one. It’s super easy to guess but I also have depression/anxiety (and siblings, F) so I really empathize with how he feels/copes with things. For that reason I really wanted to hit some of the notes of how he’d feel, but I tried to reel it back and not make this overly sad. I hope I struck that balance well!

Of course Leviathan knew what Valentine’s Day was. He wasn’t stupid. There were tons of pop culture examples talking about it, and idol groups usually did Valentine’s Day concerts even if they didn’t put out a song themed around the holiday. His brothers didn’t understand his interest in human cultures, but these sort of calendar dates made for good immersion. The days blurred together without something special to attach to them. Human media was a fun hobby for Leviathan to pour his energy into, but it also helped him feel less lonely. 

It was that knowledge that made his hands sweat, overhearing Diavolo ask Sol about her love life in the human world. She’d sighed before giving an answer and… Leviathan had already started to overthink everything. He had really wanted to talk to her about a new anime he wanted to watch, _My Girlfriend Ate The Lochness Monster For Breakfast Yesterday And Now We Need To Find A Replacement, Or Else!,_ but he ran away before making his presence obvious. At least, he hoped he did. His mind was already convincing himself all sorts of things… 

That sigh was definitely because Sol did have someone she loved in the human world. Maybe a sweet childhood friend that made a promise to her when they were still kids, waiting patiently for a time that was right. Maybe a pretty girl with shiny ringlets started a rivalry with Sol over something petty and it ended with romance. Whoever it was, they were definitely more attractive and better at talking than him. But...

Leviathan didn’t want to let himself sink into a pit of doubt and anxiety. Spending time with Sol was so nice, he felt heard and not just listened to. That was something you couldn’t find just anywhere and he didn’t want to jeopardize their companionship. Plus, maybe the month long gap between Valentine’s Day and White Day gave him enough leeway to figure something out… It’d be hard not to fumble this one, but Leviathan didn’t want to give up without trying. 

_No more self-sabotage!_

He gave himself two days to waste time, playing video games late into the night while he contemplated what he could do. This was all new territory, and thinking it over, he wanted a second opinion. Leviathan started a list on a piece of scrap paper of all the people he thought wouldn’t laugh at him if he asked for advice, but promptly tossed it aside. The only person who wouldn’t laugh him out of the room was Beelzebub. Even if that demon _tried_ to give heartfelt advice about romance, it’d probably be way off the mark. Putting him behind an x-ray machine would show all of his organs were just doubles of his stomach. Liver, brain, heart, all somehow an ever-hungry stomach.

Maybe Satan… he was book-smart and a jerk, but usually not cruel for no reason. When he was done wiping tears of laughter from his eyes he might just have something creative and fun in mind to try. Lucifer, Satan, and Asmo were all popular with women. There were even lines of men, and beings who abandoned gender entirely, with hearts in their eyes for the trio. Levi guessed he could get it for the most part; Asmodeus put a ton of effort into being the complete package deal, and had a hypnotic charm for anyone who wasn’t already interested in. Then you had two attractive guys who acted totally uninterested in romance. For Lucifer and Satan, the chase was a part of the appeal for all those people.

The worst part? His two brothers, usually unflappable in the presence of girls, had their eyes wide open in Sol’s direction. Sometimes it was more subtle than others. But sometimes they were outright flirting with her, followed up with Mammon yapping at them to knock it off. That was something else Levi understood, that she was so refreshing and enjoyable to be around. But he didn’t have to like it.

 _Ugh, this train of thought is just pissing me off… Satan won’t help me. He’ll just laugh._

He really really didn’t want to, but it was becoming clear that if he wanted any actual help, Leviathan would have to put up with the humiliation of asking Asmo for help. Yes, he’d finish this replay of Uppertale, get some sleep, and tackle that beast the next day…

* * *

Both of them were red in the face, once Asmo’s laughter quieted. Leviathan was a cross of fluster and frustration, but Asmo was just plain entertained. 

“Oh my god! You’re blushing so hard!” And then Asmo was laughing again, holding his stomach and just about to fall off the bed. 

Leviathan covered his face. “I am not. Look, just help me!”

Asmo looked ready to do more prodding, but stopped as his eyes fell on Leviathan’s hand. “How about I paint your nails something different this time?”

“Seriously?” He was just about out of patience. “You won’t help me _and_ you want to waste my time?”

“No, this _is_ my help! Your nails gave me an idea. White Day stuff is usually blue and white, because blue is what the stupid humans decided was boys only, right?”

Not really following, Leviathan nodded. He was still annoyed, though. What good were brothers if they were just going to get in your way when you were on a time crunch. Is this what Lucifer felt like, every day of his eternal life?

“But pink and red is for Valentine’s Day, not necessarily for femininity but what those colors mean as symbols. Red is so vivid, it instantly brings strong emotions up when your eyes take it in. Look, look,” Asmo had typed in something quick and simple on his phone, a chart with different colors and text under them all. “It says here that light red represents sexuality, desire, and passion. Then it says pink signifies romance, but also friendship and passiveness.”

“Oh.” Levi felt dumb just saying it, but he really didn’t know any of that, or expect to find it out. That was probably information Satan _had_ somewhere in his mind, but he might have just not even thought about it. If Satan was the one explaining it, it probably wouldn’t have been so concise and easy to understand, either. 

He realized Asmo was looking at him expectantly, excited to be part of this shenanigan. Leviathan cleared his throat. “Okay, just… make sure it looks good, okay? Please?”

Asmo laughed. “Don’t be so concerned, I don’t even know how to make something look _bad_ . Here’s the plan: we’ll change your nail color to be red on all your fingers except your thumb, with pink being the accent color. That way there’s a pop of color to keep it visually interesting, but you’re still communicating that you don’t want to be _just_ friends.”

They both sat at Asmodeus’ vanity after having scooted a second chair over. Leviathan felt self-conscious with a mirror so close… This kind of thing was why he cut his own hair. Maybe it wasn’t as neat as possible, but it was better than looking in a mirror and feeling everyone in a salon judge him. Bleh.

Out of Leviathan’s brothers, Asmo was one of them that aced reading body language. He picked up on Leviathan’s discomfort quickly. “Look, I know you like Sol a lot. But that’s even more reason you shouldn’t try to change yourself to make her like you. That’s why I think the nail polish route is a good idea, because nail polish is such a temporary thing it’s like an accessory.”

“I know, I know,” Levi could hear how huffy he sounded, but he couldn’t help the irritation that welled up over concern on his behalf. “Believe me, if I wanted to change myself for someone else I would’ve done it a long time ago. I just… want to figure out a way to give myself a fighting chance, working with what I have already.”

The acetone felt cold on his skin. He tried not to flinch.

“Well, you probably won’t like what I’m gonna say here, but I think you were asking the wrong people for advice when you should be asking yourself how to flaunt what you got. Remember when we all got stuck in that dating sim and out of everyone panicking, you were the only one to stay calm? And Satan was like, _I’m so-o-o smart, why don’t we all show Sol a new side to us so she feels special?_ ”

Two splotchy, blue wads of cotton sat in a neat little pile on a napkin. Next was the fun part where Leviathan’s nose would start itching right when he wasn’t able to scratch it, nails freshly painted. “Yeah…”

“So why don’t you try that again and be more honest about your feelings to Sol for just a day? Sometimes the most effective strategy is to just use the body and mind you were given,” Asmo dipped the red back into its bottle. It _was_ an enticing color. “And stop fidgeting!”

It felt like so long had passed since he had just sat and talked with his brother. The nail polish and remover had such strong chemical scents, but Leviathan felt soothed.

* * *

It was time. March fourteenth, just around past noon. Thankfully the holiday fell on a Saturday. It gave Leviathan more prep time and allowed Sol the peace of sleeping in late, but more importantly, no class at RAD meant no one else got any opportunities to chat Sol up. Leviathan supposed it was also great that Sol wouldn’t be tired from a day at school or bogged down with homework, but if that was the case, he’d work around it. 

Asmo was right. Doing something elaborate or fancy would be kinda disingenuous of him. All of that overthinking caught him in a loop of worry when the answer was always right in front of him. What he liked best was that he could just sit in the dark, doing next to nothing, with her and feel content. He never felt judged or on edge; she never made him feel annoying or unwanted. 

But there was only so much that he could actually get away with in the House of Lamentation; Lucifer would practically make him do a five-minute presentation on why he should be allowed to use the kitchen over the weekend. _You’ll make a mess_ this, and _no one will want to scrape burnt chocolate off the ceiling and we’ll all be late on Monday_ that. The perfect answer to all of that nagging was a virtual kitchen!

“Sol, Sol. Can you come to my bedroom when you get this? I promise it’s nothing weird. Just hit the enter key on my computer when you get there. See you!”

There, he sent the text. That was all he really needed to do before hopping into the dating simulation world himself. Now he’d just get himself settled in and wait… When Lucifer defeated the game’s version of Cerberus, that unlocked all of the post-game content. The game’s weather could technically be adjusted to whatever now, but Leviathan thought hot cocoa sounded nice, so he let it stay winter.

Not that any of his brothers appreciated it, but Leviathan enjoyed cooking. It was the only time that subjects like math and science became something that was fun to practice. Being able to see the ratio of ingredients and the chemical reactions happening in real time helped the answers actually make sense. He even had a cute, pastel pink apron to keep himself clean in. 

Fabric markers were sold at the RAD student store for various projects, along with the annual tradition of writing signatures on each others’ gym uniforms once the year was over. Levi bought a twelve-piece set, but only ended up using the black and red ones to go over the abdomen of the frilly apron. Black for the words “Kiss The Neet” and red to draw some hearts around it, plus dot the “i.” He really did hate asking his brothers for help, so he got used to tying the apron onto himself.

Right on cue, Sol blipped into the digitized kitchen. It wasn’t something they’d explored before; she looked around at the pastel wallpaper dotted with flowers. They had the high saturation that no real world decor would ever have, and it contrasted heavily with the bleak tones the Devildom always had. 

“That’s… jarring.” She pulled her line of sight back to Levi. The nerves hit him again. “So what are we doing here?”

“I just… uh…” He cleared his throat, trying to sound confident and self-assured. “I know that you know I’m not really good at being social. But I still really like spending time with you, so I thought… if you don’t mind… we could marathon some of _Human Hunter Ray_ this weekend? Like, as a date?”

His voice cracked saying the word date, and his face felt flushed. But he wasn’t going to back down! Maybe Henry was looking after him, because Sol smiled. Not the usual pity smile Leviathan was used to getting, but a genuine smile.

“Sure! That sounds like fun. The hot chocolate smells great too. But can I ask why, all of a sudden?”

Huh?

“You don’t realize the date? I mean… It's White Day! When guys are the ones to be gooey and give the girl they like things like flowers. I wasn’t really sure what you’d like, but I heard Diavolo ask you about if you had a crush back in the human world, and I—I Just couldn’t sit still knowing I might be losing to someone.”

“Oh yeah, I guess he did bring that back up…” Sol walked closer and grabbed Leviathan’s hand. Now his face was burning. “I told him no, you know. There isn’t anyone I like at home.”

“You don’t?” Honestly, he hadn’t considered that.

“No way! I don’t have to say it, do I?” Sol stuck her hand out, gesturing vaguely in the air. “Humans aren’t… pleasant. There’s so many shows and games out there that show what kind of relationships can develop in school but they really don’t pop up in real life like that. Most of the people I deal with are just assholes you can’t wait to be done talking to.”

“Oh.”

“And, you know… I like you! Come on, let’s get that marathon started.”

Everything went so much more smoothly than Leviathan had anticipated. Sitting together was so easy, like it was all natural development. No cheat codes or advice from people with actual experience carried him here. It was all him, with his dread behind him. Maybe the kind of mutual love he'd seen from a bird's eye view was more attainable than he could've ever realized. But at the same time, maybe it was good he never tried before the right person came along. Not a demon, but a human.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fake anime title is just poking fun at recent anime titles being wordy without a direct inspiration, but the last two titles are referencing Undertale and Witch Hunter Robin. Obey Me goes off with these kinds of references and I couldn’t resist adding some too.


End file.
